Last Chance At Love
by emoxdarling
Summary: Sirius Black is in his last year at Hogwarts. And he still hasn't gotten his longtime crush Emma to go out with him. But that may all change with the appearance of an exboyfriend and some newfound feelings.MORE COMING SOON!
1. Black Eyes

**Yay! My Harry Potter fanfic. I love writing HP fics that take place in the Marauder area. Writing about Sirius is so much fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. **

**I do own Emma. So, ha!**

* * *

**Black Eyes**

"That's a whole different-"

"Hello Emma." said someone who had no problem interrupting me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Sirius." I said "Can't you see I was talking to Lily?"

"I bet you were talking about me." he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes "In your dreams Black."

"You're so full of yourself, just like James." Lily said.

Sirius, unable to take the hint that we wanted him gone, waled right over and sat down next to me. He then put his arm around my shoulders.

"In a few hours, out last year here at Hogwarts will begin." he started "And you _still_ haven't went out with me. All of the girls fall over themselves to have the chance to date me, and you don't. Why is that Emma?"

"I have some taste." I told him.

"You've dated Brad Pencroft, Joseph Sinclair and Charles McKinley. I hardly call that taste." he said.

Lily laughed. I ignored it.

"Well sorry if I happen to like intelligent, handsome and kind men. Mr. Black, you and I have very different tastes." I said, rather arrogantly.

"I'm handsome!" he replied in defense.

"Yes you are." I began "But you are also pig-headed, rude, immature and let's just say that you aren't the brightest star in the sky."

Sirius smiled "If you weren't so cute, I'd be hurt."

Did he ever take the hint? I rolled my eyes "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the train ride." he replied pointing to his cheek.

"Fine." I said. I just wanted him to leave. I gave him the kiss.

"Emmie, that was wonderful." he said grinning. He kept true to his promise and was gone before I knew it.

"Thank goodness he's gone." I said.

"I think you really do like him." Lily said.

"No I don't." I replied.

"EMMA WILMINGTON KISSED ME!" I heard Sirius yell from the corridor. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. Sure Sirius could be a total idiot at times, but he had a way of making me smile.

* * *

"You really got Emma to kiss you?" James asked me once I got back to our compartment. 

"Yeah, totally." I said.

"I thought she hated you." Remus said without looking up from his book.

"I guess she doesn't." I said.

Before any of us had a chance to say anything else, Ravenclaw prefect Joseph Sinclair walked in.

"What do you want Joe?" James asked.

"It's Joseph." he said arrogantly "And if I were you, I'd watch what you do or say around me. I'm Head Boy now."

"I'm not all that impressed." I told him. What did Emma see in him?

"Ah, Mr. Black, just the person I wanted to see." Joseph said, an arrogant smirk appearing on his flawless face.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You kissed Emma. She's my girlfriend." he said.

"Didn't she dump you la-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Joseph punched me and I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing above me.

"Stay away from her or you'll get more of that." he said. And with that, he was gone.

"D'you want me to fix that Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Fix what?" I asked.

"You've got a black eye mate." James told me.

"No, don't fix it." I replied, smiling.

"You want her to feel bad for you." James said. He was always the first to figure out what went on in my head.

"Exactly." I said with a smile that was even bigger than the last.

* * *

I was talking to Lily at dinner when the Marauders sat down near us. I glanced over to my left where Sirius always sat. I noticed that he had a black eye. 

"Oh my god Sirius! You've got a black eye!" I said.

I gently pushed his shaggy black hair out of his face to get a better look at his injury. It was bad.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. Sure, Sirius was annoying, but I couldn't really name anyone who'd punch him like that.

"Joe Sinclair." he replied.

"Why would he do this to you?" I asked.

"He said that you were his girlfriend and that you shouldn't have kissed me." he replied.

My voice started getting fast. It always did when I got nervous or worried "I broke up with him last year! I'm so sorry about this Sirius. I'll talk to him about it. You want me to fix it?"

"Yes, please." he said.

I put my right hand over his eye. He winced a little as I did it. I closed my eyes.

"Heal." I said softly.

I removed my hand and opened my eyes. Sirius' black eye was gone.

"Thank you Emmie." he said, giving me a smile.

"You're welcome Sirius." I said.

There was something about that smile of his that turned me to mush. I had no clue why either. I decided not to tell anyone about my feelings a long time ago. If Sirius were to find out, I'd never hear the end of it.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so there's chapter one! I hoped you were able to figure out that the point of view in which the story is told changes every so often. It will stay that way no matter what. Joseph is not gone yet. He comes back next chapter. And believe me, he's angry. **

**Oh, and reviews make me want to update more!**


	2. The Second Kiss

**Thanks to azorianqt and hpfan71193 for the great reviews.**

**I noticed how some people didn't like how I switched p.o.v.'s. I don't like writing "'s POV" or whatever. I think that it's tacky. Instead, I am going to put a line between the alternating point of views. Okay? Okay. **

**I love spell sheck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize! **

**Emma's been avoiding everyone and Joe is back!**

* * *

**The Second Kiss**

It had been three weeks since the start of my final year at Hogwarts. Sirius and I were on more friendlier terms than ever before, but I also felt more nervous around him than ever before. I was secluding myself away from everyone and I was sure the people closest to me were noticing.

I was only halfway through dinner, but I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. I politely excused myself and left everyone. As I was walking down the hall I felt as if I was being followed. I just shrugged that feeling off and kept on going.

Suddenly, something grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest hallway. Which, unfortunately for me, was empty. Before I could say anything, a strong hand covered my mouth. I was scared to death. _What was going to happen to me?_

* * *

Emma had just left dinner early again. She had been doing this for the past three weeks. She had also been avoiding us all. Even Lily- her best friend. And she had just left again.

"Lily, do you know what's been going on with Emma?" I asked her.

"Not at all Sirius." she replied "She hasn't really talked to me in ages."

I decided to get up and follow her. Maybe I could figure out what was wrong with her. I ran out of the Great Hall and saw her about fifteen feet down the hall. Quietly, I followed her. Seconds later she disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The person who grabbed me wrapped his free arm tightly around me, pulling me closer to him. I looked up and saw Joseph.

"Emma dear, I just want to talk." he said in a soft, gentle tone "I don't know why you're hanging around that git Sirius. I still love you. We're supposed to be together."

He removed his hand from my mouth and I was able to speak "First of all, Sirius is a much nicer and interesting person than you. And second, I don't like you anymore. Get the hint."

"I'll make you like me." he said, pulling out his wand.

I was now scared again. Joseph was a powerful wizard. He was even more powerful than most of the teaching staff here. I knew I would be no match for him/

"Drop the wand Joe." a voice said. I recognized it immeadiately as Sirius'.

* * *

Joseph turned his attention towards me. His lips formed into a sneer "You're no match for me." he said.

"I may not be." I said "But I'd protect Emma to the death."

What I said was true. I would do anything for Emma. I loved her.

"You're nothing Black." he said to me "All you've got is your last name. And that isn't even much."

I glanced over at Emma. I could see the fear in her eyes. She was truly scared of Joseph. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I pulled out my wand. It was time for action.

"Let Emma go." I said, pointing my wand at Joseph

He did as I said. He shoved her out of the way and she fell to the ground. I turned my attention to her.

"Are you o-AARGH!" I had just been hit with a spell that burnt my arm. Joseph didn't fight fair. I managed to pull myself up and pointed my wand steadily at him.

* * *

Sirius had just gotten hit and it was my fault. I felt so terrible. There was a big flash of light that came from nowhere. When the light cleared, Joseph was gone.

"I don't exactly know where I sent him. Oh well." Sirius said. He extended his hand and helped me up "Are you alright Emma?"

"Yeah. I think so." I replied "Thank you so much Sirius."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I felt safe in his strong arms. The fear that filled me only moments before was now quickly fading.

"It's not a problem." he said in a gentle tone "Like I said before, I'd protect you to death."

And then without any thinking, I leaned in and kissed Sirius. I wanted the kiss to last forever but sadly it did not. After I kissed him there was an awkward silence between us. I broke the silence by politely excusing myself and I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"She kissed you?" James asked me.

I had just told James, Remus and Peter about what had happened in that hallway not more than twenty minutes ago. I still didn't believe that Emma kissed me.

"Yeah, she did." I replied.

We fell into a silence. I sat there staring at Emma who was sitting across the room. She was talking to Lily. She was smiling. Oh, how I loved it when she smiled. Actually, I loved everything about her. I've loved Emma Wilmington sine first year. Not only was she beautiful, she was intelligent and had a great personality. After she rejected me at the beginning of our third year, I went on a dating spree. I figured the more girls I'd dated, the more I'd be able to forget her and move on. Needless to say, it didn't work. Emma was the only one for me.

Then three weeks ago, she gave me that kiss on the train. I was surprised that she agreed to it. And then afterwards, she avoided me and everyone else. It was strange. And just a little while ago she kissed me again. Her behavior was confusing me. But I was pretty sure she liked me the same way I liked her.

"Do you think Emma likes me?" I asked. It never hurts to have a second opinion. Especially in matters like this.

"There's only one way to find out Sirius," Remus said "go ask her out."

I saw Emma get up and head towards the girls' dormitories. I guess it would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**I've already got chapter three written. I really like it and you probably will too. Joe will come back, but not until later in the story. **

**Also, in later chapters, there will be more of the other characters. **

**Remember, reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Death

**Here's the newest chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on a vampire novel.**

**Once again, thanks for all the good reviews. They make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!!!**

* * *

**Death**

I had just gotten dressed and Lily dragged me downstairs for breakfast. Last night I made the mistake of telling her about my feelings for Sirius and now she wanted me to confess my love to him. I only promised to do it to get her off my case, I should've known that she wouldn't have forgotten.

"You've got to do it by the end of the day." she said in a sing-song voice.

I guess I've always liked Sirius. I've just never admitted it to myself. I don't know why either. All I did know now was that I had to get this out soon or I'd explode.

Ever since last nigh, and that wonderful kiss, all I have been thinking about is Sirius. I loved everything about him. The two things I loved most were that he could make me laugh and that beautiful smile of his. Sirius' smile melted my heart.

"Here come the Marauders." Lily said snapping me out of my haze.

Sure enough Lily was right. James took a seat next to Lily and Peter sat down next to him. Sirius sat next to me and Remus took a spot on the other side. Lily kicked me under the table. She wanted me to tell him right now.

"Not now." I hissed at her.

"Good morning Emma." Sirius said.

"Good morning Sirius." I replied.

Than we both sat there in an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. Thankfully a letter came for me. I would be able to take my attention off of something other than Sirius. I took the letter from the owl. It was from my godfather. I opened it.

_Dearest Emma,_

_I have some terrible news that I must deliver to you. Last night your mother and father were killed. The authorities have not located the culprit, but are trying their hardest. So that leaves me as your legal guardian. Actually, since you are now of legal age, you have no need for a guardian. In any case, I am here for you if you need me._

_Last but certainly not least, you have inherited everything that belonged to your parents. The money, the house, all the possessions, they are all yours. You may do what you see fit with them._

_Sincerely,_

_Louis Kingston_

"My parents are dead." I said in disbelief.

I had never liked my parents much in the first place. All they had cared about was money, power and keeping the wizarding race free of "half-breeds". It disgusted me really. To tell the truth, I was relieved that they were gone. Sounds horrible, but it's true.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

* * *

I noticed that Emma didn't seem upset at the news of her parents' death. Or maybe she was and didn't show it. During lunch I went back to the Common Room to unload my bag and I saw Emma sitting in the corner all alone. I walked over and sat next to her. 

"Sirius, is it wrong for me to feel relieved that my parents are dead?" she asked.

"I'd have to say that depends on what you thought of them while they were alive." I replied.

"I hated them." she replied "All they cared about was money, power and purifying the wizard race, it was disgusting."

"My parents are the same way." I replied "And so is my younger brother. But the important thing is that you and I are not Emma. We're different from them. We have open minds, and more importantly, open hearts. We don't discriminate. We know how wrong they are and we are determined not to follow in their footsteps. That's what makes us good people."

"Wow. That was deep Sirius." she said "But it's all true. It helped to hear it come from someone that I trust."

"I'm more than a pretty face." I said "I can think pretty well too."

Emma's face lit up with laughter. I loved it when she laughed. It had a way of lighting up my soul.

"Sirius," she began "there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Okay, then tell me." he said. 

I took a deep breath and began. "Sirius, I love you. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Lately you have been the only thing occupying my thoughts."

I sat there waiting for a response. Obviously, he didn't think that I would say what I just did. Suddenly I felt very foolish.

"I'm sorry." I said "I'll just go now."

I started to get up but Sirius grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving.

"Don't go." he said.

He pulled me into him and pressed his lips against mine. It felt so wonderful. He pulled me even closer and kissed me some more, his lips smothering mine. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There'll be more of the other characters in the next chapter and Joseph returns. **

**You all know by now that I love reviews!**


End file.
